Within Death Comes Life
by BlackWaterfalls
Summary: Bella Swan, a 17 year old girl in 1949. A burning building with a 10 year old Tommy still inside forces Bella to become a hero. But at the cost of her death. Will her vampire friends save her in time? And if they do, how will she adjust to her new life?
1. Chapter 1

Hi  
Hehe  
Again!!!  
new story.  
REVEIW!!! PLEASE

* * *

It was the summer of 1949, and I was having so much fun.

I had new friends, the Hales and the Cullens. They all lived together, which was kinda weird, but Mr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all. The were perfect, I've never met two better people.

Lots of people stayed away from us, mainly because we were in the 'out' crowd. We weren't cool to everyone else. But to me, they were the definition of cool.

"Hey Bella! Wanna hit it to the shops?" That pixie like Cullen asked. Alice Cullen, or Shopaholic Cullen, which ever you prefer.

"Sure Alice, lets take 'Bridge Lane' though." I always liked walking through the old part of town.

"Okie dokie! I'll tell everyone now." She smiled running around the corner just as fast as her heels would let her. Which if I do say, was fast.

I stayed in my spot, sitting in front of the spot my fathers car should have been. Everyone knew he was at the bar though. I love my father, I really did. But, I just wish he would change. He wasn't the, best I guess you could say. He was always drunk, he was skipping around was jobs, and he hit my mother sometimes.

I waited for another two minutes hoping they would be fast in getting here.

The loud alarming noise of a fire engine came to my attention when it zoomed past my house. I quickly stood up and started running after it. I knew everyone that was in this town, the least I could do was be their for them.

It stopped in front of a small apartment building, only two families lived there. The sanders and the Howard's.

The Howard's were on vacation for the next two weeks. So I looked threw the crowd that had began to form in search of the Sanders.

"Mrs. Sander!" I yelled spotting her sitting on the ground sobbing into her knees. "Mrs. Sander, what is it?" I asked lowering myself to her level. I looked around for Tommy, her only son.

It was Sunday, so he wasn't at school, and Mr. Sander never takes him to work with him.

"Where's Tommy?" I asked her my own body starting to go into shock. I baby sat Tommy for 6 years. He was one of those kids that you just instantly loved.

"Heee cooouldn'ttt ggget ooouuut!" She sobbed even louder. Oh no. Not Tommy. Not her. The Sanders opened their house to anyone who needed it. They were good people. This shouldn't happen to them.

Before I knew what was happening my feet were taking off towards the burning building. The fire fighters didn't see me run in. They were just concerned in getting the fire out. Not that there were two people still in the building.

The blazing heat was all around me but I didn't care, I was only concerned with getting the second floor.

Thanking the lord above that the steps were medal I ran up trying to avoid things that were falling.

"Tommy!!!" I screamed banging my shoulder against the door trying to open it. Finally it opened and I tried again. "TOMMY!!!"

"Mommy! Help me!" I heard the small 10 year old voice scream.

"Tommy, it's Bella. Where!?" I yelled hoping he wasn't trapped somewhere.

"The bathroom! There's fire ever where! I can't get out!!!" I heard him crying loudly. I ran towards their bathroom screaming when some of the burning ceiling crashed down in front of me.

I saw the bathroom door covered with flames. How am i supposed to get in there??? I looked down at my jeans then closed my eyes and kicked at the door. I felt the burning fire rush over my leg. Then heard the door fall backwards.

Tommy was curled up in a ball under the sink, thank god he was OK. I heard the hoses begin to go off. Oh maybe this would turn out ok.

"Tommy come on, hurry!" He quickly ran out and started looking around for the nearest exit. "Climb under the table, after that it should be ok." I told him. In an instant he was off and I was close behind his heals.

I coughed loudly covering my mouth with part of my shirt. My eyes began to water and I could no longer see Tommy. That means he's off the second floor. The stairs are right next to the door. I'm sure he made it. I'm just sure of it.

I crawled under the table and almost cried when I saw something fall in front of the door. I grabbed the table cloth from the table and wrapped it around myself. Hoping this would do I ran threw the fire and quickly dropped the cloth after i was out. I could feel spots all over my body that burned in pain. I ran down the stairs coughing and almost blinded by the heavy smoke.

My foot slid off the step and my body slid down the hot medal. Tears began to form in my eyes. I looked at the door seeing the light to the outside. I could here the hoses, the siren, and the people all talking at once.

I slowly got up burning the palms of my hands by pressing them the the stairs. I started to run to the door but to steps away from fresh air and solid cool ground.

The second floor dropped above my head.

Fire burned all around me grabbing at my jeans. I tried moving the boards not caring about the fire covering them. Finally a small bit of light came threw I reached threw trying to move it more. The fire crept up my legs to my back. I screamed when my body started working against me and fell to the ground.

I cried when I knew what was about to happen.

I was going to die, I would burn, to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

"Why can't we save her!?" Edward screamed at me. He had a right to, Bella was dying, but we all knew she would. It was the only way she could be one of us. The only way she could be with Edward. Though he really didn't want to except that, I didn't either, but I knew what was going to happen.

"It had to be this way. At least this way Bella will die a hero." I told him at I heard her eye piercing scream. The smoke on the building fogged up the road, but I could still see. I could see everything so clearly. "Today was the day Isabella Marie Swan was going to die. It was final, set in stone. We're saving her." I told everyone. But mostly, I told myself.

"How long do we wait?" Emmett asked quietly. I didn't need to be Jasper or Edward to know this was hurting him. He loved her just as he loved me, she was his sister.

"I can't see that part. It changes, sometimes they take her to the hospital, sometimes they get the fire out. We just have to wait it out." I didn't bother to look at him, I knew as well as him this wasn't the best plan, it wasn't even a good one.

I watched the fire, the blazes flicked and licked at the air around it. I tuned everything out. All I could see was the fire. That memory would be in my mind forever, and her scream, they would taunt me as they would everyone else.

If this didn't work, what would I do? This was Edwards one chance, his life. She was my sister, my best friend. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, we would all lose her. It would be my fault too. All my fault.

I could feel someone shaking my shoulders roughly. "ALICE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Edward screamed at me. Of course he could hear everything I was thinking, and Jasper. Glancing at him he looked almost in the same condition I was in. He could fell everyone, and I was NOT making it better for him.

"Alice, come on! They just brought her out! There rushing her to the hospital! Alice please! Snap out of it! We have to go! Please Alice!" His shaking became rough. I tried to snap myself out. I had to, we had to go, this had to be fast, she would die if we didn't get there in time.

"Edward, come on. We have to go, Rosey will stay with her. I don't want them to see Bella like this anyway." Emmett told Edward setting a hand on his forearm. The next thing I knew was Edward, Emmett and Jasper had disappeared leaving Rose and I to stare at the flames.

"It'll be okay." Rose told me after god knows how long. How did she know? Was she physic? No I was. "Before you say it. I know because I can feel it. I just know it." I wanted so badly to believe her.

I wanted to be with Bella right now, I wanted to know she would be okay, to see it. I would even settle for a vision, but right now all I have is the burning fire and the perfect memory of her scream.

Edward's POV

I left the girls, I had to. I had to save Bella. She had to survive!

I gripped the syringe in my pocket as we ran vampire speed behind the tree's to the hospital. It had my venom in it. I had to inject it straight into her heart.

I pushed harder leaving Emmett and Jasper behind me. I stopped right in front of the hospital doors, I knew the ambulance wouldn't be here yet, but I had to get Carlisle ready.

"DAD!" I called loudly acting as if I was out of breath, though he knew very well I wasn't. "She's coming." I whispered to him so know one but us could hear.

Emmett and Jasper came running in acting like humans who had just ran across town, exhausted. With there arrival came the ambulance I was pushed to the side while they got her off and ran her down the hall to the operating room. I almost couldn't look at her, her skin and hair was gone, only leaving blood behind. It hurt me to see her in such pain.

Carlisle came over and got the syringe then ran back to see if he could do anything to save her. I waited, and waited. The seconds turned to hours, and the hours felt like days. After 3 hours Carlisle came back out with a sad look. Did she not take it? What was happening.

_I don't know if I got it in time. I think I did, I'm 90% sure. We'll get her after everyone leaves tonight. - Carlisle_

After reading his thoughts I knew only time could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I cried out just wishing someone would finally pull me out, or just let me die. The burning wouldn't go down, my whole body felt it. I couldn't smell smoke anymore but if I wasn't in the building then where was I ? And why would anyone let me burn?

I couldn't feel the tear in my eyes start to dry, my throat became dry. Drier then anything I've ever imagined. My heart was slowing down at a rapid rate, was I finally dying? My burning body soon like a small steam cooling off.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" A warm deep voice said. I tried to open my eyes to see where I was but they wouldn't move. "And why can't we take the sheet off her yet?" There was a sheet on me?

"Edward. Her body was so burned, you saw it. I don't want anyone to remember her like that." This voice was high pitched it sounded concerned yet happy all at the same time. Edward? Edward Cullen? I remember him. His face clear in my mind. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward. They were adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They were the best friends I'd ever had. Why couldn't I remember anything except this past summer? What was wrong with me?

"I know Alice, I'm sorry. Its just... I need to see her eyes again, I feel so empty inside. I don't care if are red, yellow, purple or green. I just need to see she's alive." EDWARD!!! PLEASE!!! I'm here!

Alice is there too! I need to wake up! My heart was almost stopped by now. I can't die, I just can't. I need to wake up for Edward- I mean... Everyone. Yeah, everyone. I had a crush on Edward, I have since I met him. Alice and Rose both knew about it. Alice tried to offer to help me 'get him' as she put it. But Edward would never like a girl like me, I'm no one.

I felt something warm grab my hand and I tried my hardest to squeeze it.

"She's going to wake up in 20 seconds!" Alice screamed loudly. She was always right. Hmmm... Maybe I could not open my eyes for a little longer. Maybe 1 or 2 minutes, just to make her- "Isabella Marie Swan. I know you did that on purpose." Her voice caused my eyes to shoot open and fling the white cover off of myself.

Everything seemed to clear, so different. I saw A tall blond man standing in the shadows, from his jaw to the base of his throat was covered with scars. I quickly stood and found myself standing in front of him. My eyes found his topaz ones. Jasper. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I saw a beautiful blond with a worried expression upon her face. Rosalie. Her eyes were the exact same as Jaspers, but for right now that didn't matter. I threw my arms around her just like I had Jasper. I repeated this process for, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. Each looking different then I had known them, yet all having the exact same eyes. I turned around and ran into Alice. I expected it to take a moment to get to her, but it didn't. I put one foot in front of the other and next thing I knew Alice and I were tumbled on the floor laughing. Her laugh was bright and beautiful, just like she was. I noticed a bell like laugh, that was me? But for right now, before I started asking questions, there was one more person I had hug.

I turned to face Edward and walked over to him, I looked at his face, his chest, even his shoes. Everything seemed different, yet they seemed like home. He wound his arms around me putting his nose in my hair breathing me in. I would have thought this was horribly weird if it wasn't for the fact that I was doing the same but in the nook of his neck.

"Hi." I said after he released me from our hug. My voice was different, I didn't sound like the old Bella who had- Died. I died. I searched my body for any sign of a burn. But there wasn't any. I was dead. "I'm dead." I said aloud. They all seemed to study me for a moment.

"Bella, your a vampire." Carlisle said walking to me, but he held a cautious form. A vampire? That was impossible. I always knew the Cullen's and Hale's were different but vampires, that was just- it made since. They never ate with me, they didn't come out in the sun light, they all had the exact same eyes, and they were friends with me. Know I was one too? Would I live with them? Would they teach me everything? Would I ever see my family again?

"Your all vampires too?" Saying that didn't even leave a bad taste in my mouth.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?" Again, Carlisle was cautious.

"Of course I do. I died... In the burning building. Alice was supposed to come back and we all were supposed to go shopping." I told him looking down to the ground. "Did Tommy get out ok?" I asked after a few seconds.

Jasper walked up to me and hugged me. He handed me a newspaper. The headline read "ISABELLA SWAN LOOSES HER LIFE SAVING ANOTHER IN A TRAGIC FIRE"

"So, I'm dead?" I'm gone, everyone I love is dead, there gone.

"You were always going to die that day. If we went shopping, you would have ran out in front of a car. If you stayed home Charlie would have came home to drunk, he would have pushed you and you would have hit your head on the stares. But, this way you died letting someone else live. You died a hero." Alice's voice was small, depressive. It was so unlike her. I walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Bella, there are things you need to know. You can't eat, you can't sleep, you drink blood. Why don't you have any questions, how are you being so calm? It's not right you should be freaking out right now. You should have a burning throat, do you?" Jasper was clearly annoyed. Everyone was looking at me like I was about to burst, should I be?

"Why would I waste my time fighting the inevitable?" I asked him. Now that he said something about my throat I suddenly wanted water. "I'm not flipping out because I'm hoping you'll take care of me, you will wont you?"

"Every second of every day." Edward whispered behind me causing Goosebumps all over my skin.

"Do you want to see yourself?" Alice asked suddenly looking at a covered full length mirror. I walked over and uncovered it. My eyes were fire red. Just like the fire I'd died in. I felt like I was there again. Alice stood next to me as we stared at my fiery eyes. I felt like I could hear the screams I'd made. Begging to die, for the burning to stop. "Do you see it too? The fire over and over in your head never stopping?"

"Yeah... I see it too." I told her as we gazed in the mirror longer.

"Bella, tell me what you feel." Jasper said strangely. What I feel?

"What is this, therapy?" I laughed out as if life was normal and I wasn't a newly awakened vampire.

"I have to gift of Empathy, I can feel what you feel. Newborns -as you would be called- their wild, ruthless, they don't think about things, there angry and confused, and most of all, thirsty." He explained. I didn't feel any of that. I was calm, like I had just woken up from a normal nights sleep. Well, except for the scratch in my throat, the fact I could see everything clearly, and for once the Cullen's weren't cold.

"I'm sorry I'm not crazy?" I told him confused. "You said you'd explain to me what happened, and whats going to happen. Please tell me now."

For probably the next 4 hours the explained to me what was going to happen, how we would have to move, how I would never see my family again. Alice brought me cups of blood, she said it would take the burn away. When I told her it was just a scratch I got another strange look. Edward became horribly frustrated because he couldn't read my mind. I however have never been more relieved in my life. I couldn't explain how I felt. Because I myself wasn't sure, but I think, this new emotion I was feeling was happily at home.

* * *

**1955**

Edward POV

I don't think I've ever been happier. Bella being a Hale has been the best part of my life. You see I used to think that when we entered this life our souls were ripped from us. But now, looking at Bella, seeing her smiling and laughing, I can't imagine that being true. I've known for 6 years that I was in love with Bella, the first time I ever set my eyes on her I knew. The problem is, she's never alone with me. She never has been, Alice is usually there. Not that I mind, I love my little sister, but sometimes I really resent the time they spend together. It seems as though everyone has there relationship with Bella all set out. Emmett was the big brother set out to make her laugh. Rosalie was the sister that always had advise for her. Alice and Jasper were her best friends and sibling, they were together every second of everyday.

Even though I couldn't hold her and be close to her, just seeing her smile was enough to make me love her even more.

"Morning Edward." Speak of an angel and an angel shall appear. She passed by me smiling brightly as her dark brown hair gently bounced as she walked. Her cloths though they weren't tight they clung to her showing her curves. Even when she was human she was beautiful, now it's like standing in the presents of a goddess… Oh what I would do to make her love me like I love her.

* * *

Bella POV

"Alice, Jasper, can I ask you something? Something you can never EVER think again!" I do not want Edward hearing about this. He does not need to know how hopelessly in love with him I am. Jasper glanced at Alice who was smiling brightly, already knowing what I'm going to ask.

"Ask away. For my benefit, at least." Jasper said smiling at Alice. Who was looking down as if she was embarrassed, which we knew was impossible.

I drew in a breath before asking as quickly as possible. "Does Edward like me? I mean not like me like me because I know that's not possible but mean, like as a friends or anything. The reason I ask is because he is NEVER around and when he is and I say hi it's like he just shuts down and stares at me. Of course you too know how I feel so and I just need to know if there was any little chance that he even likes me as family. But I mean that wou- " Alice's small hand was shoved into my mouth making sure I didn't speak anymore. "Sorry." I mumbled into her hand. I had a tendency to ramble when I got nervous.

"Jasper and I both know how Edward feels about you." Alice told me. But she still didn't answer my question.

"But what DOES he feel for me?" I asked after taking her hand away so I could speak clearly.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself. Sorry Bella." Jasper told me. Anger sparked in me as I looked at them both. "Bella don't be mad, please don't be mad." He pleaded with me. How could they not tell me? I was IN LOVE WITH HIM! I mentally screamed at them. I turned away from them and started walking in the next direction. I walked towards the stares to my room. I saw Edward walking through the hall, and I made a plan. I'll say hello, if he replies, I'll stay here. If he doesn't, I'll leave.

"Morning Edward." I told while I watched him become lost in thought. But he didn't reply. So I guess I was leaving. I could do this I can leave. I finished the walk to my room and pulled out an old back pack. Right now we were in Alaska, I could be on the other side of Canada by nightfall. Tears found my eyes but of course they would never fall so why worry about them? After I was done packing I took out some paper and scribbled down several notes. One to everyone.

* * *

_**Dear Emmett, **_

_**I just want to start out and say I love you. You're the best big brother I could ever ask for and I'm sorry I'm leaving. It's no ones fault, I just need to be alone for awhile. I have so much to think about I really need to have my mind cleared. Please don't do anything hash, be Emmett, the Emmett I love. I'll see you again. I promise. I just need some time. **_

**_Love, Isabella Marie Swan Hale_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Dear Rosalie,**_

_**Hey. How are you? Your good right? I hope you are. We were never good at sticking to on subject. We always tended to talk about less serious things. We lived in the now, and I love you for it. You were my sister and my friend. I could come to you about something serious, yet stupid and you would always listen. I think for once I started thinking about the future, about what's going to happen with everyone. I need some time to think about things, get my heart going in the right direction. I'll be back, and I'll miss you. Hit Emmett around for me. Love, **_

_**Isabella Hale**_

* * *

_**Dear Alice **_

_**I'm mad at you yes. But, I wont be in 5 minutes. That's how it always was with us, I could never stay mad at you. You're one of my best friends, and my sister. I understand why you can't tell me, I do. that's why I'm leaving, not because you wont tell me. But because I need to think about it, I need to see the world and If I walk through everyday still thinking about him, still loving him, I know it's true. If I can still smile and laugh, if I can think about him with out my heart breaking I know it's not true. I'll be back Alice. I promise you that. Take care of the family for me. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Bella Hale**_

* * *

_**Dear Jasper, **_

_**This is not your fault! I'm not mad anymore. I get why you can't tell me and I respect that I really do. I'm not leaving because I want you to pay, I'm leaving because I need to know if I'm really in love with him. I know you could tell me, but I need to do this myself. **_

_**I know you'll understand, you always understand me. That's why we're such good friends. Your one of my best friends and like Emmett the best brother I could ever have. Take care of Alice, love her, want her, tell her everyday that your skins burns for her. I'll be back.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Isabella Marie Hale**_

* * *

_**Dear Esme/Carlisle**_

_**I love you both. You two are the best parents I have ever met. I'm so happy I became your daughter, even if I had to die to do it. I want you to know neither of you did any of this to make me leave, this is just something I had to do. I will be back. I hope when I do come back I'll still be welcome. **_

_**Your daughter,**_

_**Bella**_

* * *

_**Dear Edward, **_

_**I think this letter is the hardest for me. I feel like we never really got to spend much time together, and for that I am eternally sorry. I never told you, but during my change, when you told Alice you needed to see my eyes, just to see if I was alive. I heard you. That point in my life, I had never been more happy. I think knowing that I'll be miles away from you I can tell you the real reason I'm leaving. I think I love you. Every minute I'm around you I feel like my heart will start beating again then beat out of my chest. I need some time to think, about you, about me. I want to know if what I feel for you is true, or just a feeling. I hope you don't dislike me. I hope your not mad at me. I also hope, this I hope SO much. I hope that when I come back, you'll still be there. **_

_**I love you**_

* * *

I wrapped each letter up. Then I set them all on my desk, each had there name on it. I took one more look at my room, and I could almost feel the tears fall down. I then turned and jumped out my window and took off in a run.

Canada by nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice's POV**

"I hate her! I hate her so much! I HATE HER JASPER!!! I JUST HATE HER!" I screamed at Jasper throwing one of Bella's shoes she left threw a window.

How could she have done this!? To us! To me! To Edward! I HATE HER SO MUCH!

After a few more minutes of screaming and throwing things I collapsed on her bed. Jaspers arms were around me in an instant as I sobbed for hours. Though tear may not have fallen I felt like I had cried myself into an endless sea.

"I want her to come back Jasper. I feel like I lost my sister." I cried out into his chest.

"It's ok, she'll be back. Don't worry. She'll be back." My cries got softer and my body began rocking back and forth. I looked to Jasper to see why he as rocking us. All that I found when I looked at him was a sad boy with tears in his eyes whispering to himself that she'd be back. I hugged him closer and rocked with him for hours.

Bella would be back. She promised. If she didn't come back I wasn't sure what I would do. She was my sister. My best friend.

She'll be back.

She'll be back.

She'll be back…

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I could hear Alice crying and screaming. Rose was crying. Carlisle was stone, holding Esme while she bawled. Edward ran off. And me? Well I'm broken hearted.

I loved Bella Boo. She was my sister. I know where she went. I'm the only one, the reason I know? We talked about it.

* * *

_"Hey Bella?" I asked her jumping in front of her causing her to laugh out and smile._

_"Whatcha need Em?"_

_"If you ever ran away. Where would you go? Just you. No one else. Not even Alice." She and Alice were joined at the hip sometimes. Though, no one minded. There were good together. Friends forever._

_"Do you think I'm gonna run away on you Emmett?" She asked laughing even more. "And, I'd go to Canada."_

_"Why?" What was there for her?_

_"Don't know. Just seems like the place to go. Got to go Emmett. Jasper and I have to go get Alice a birthday present. Or HEY! Wanna come?" Bella was like that. Trying to get everyone to go places. She was the best. I patted her head messing up her hair._

_"No thanks Bella Boo."_

* * *

She left 2 hours ago. Knowing Bella She'll wanna be there by nightfall.

"Rosie, honey. I'll be back. There's something I got to do." I hugged Rose one last time kissing her lips 3 times before I ran down the stairs and out the door. I would find her. At least get a reason from her in person.

**10 hours later.**

I picked up her scent 4 hours ago. We passed Canada an hour ago. I knew I was close to her.

I ran to a field and saw her sitting in the middle crying tearless sobs.

"Bella." I called walking closer. Her head shot up and the next thing I knew she was in my arms.

"I had to leave! But it already hurts! Knowing I wont be around him, seeing him. I know Alice hates me, Jasper too. Edward is probably discussed. Why does it hurt Emmett?" She sobbed in to me.

"Be around who? Bella. Why did you leave?" I dropped down to look into her tear filled eyes.

"Because I'm so in love with him. He doesn't even talk to me. I cant help it." She rushed out. Edward. She was in love with Edward.

"Bella you have to come back. Edward's been in love with you since you were human, He think YOU don't love him. You have to come back." I told her. She shook violently thrusting her head back and forth.

"I can't! I need to do this. To be away from him, not see him, not hear him laugh. I need to know if it's real or not." She dropped to the ground again, I caught her before she hit down.

"I understand. But, Bella. The family is already breaking down. Alice is throwing things, Jasper is on the verge of a break down, Rose is crying, Carlisle hasn't said a word, blinked, taken a breath, all he's doing is holding Esme whose crying. And, no one knows where Edward is. He ran off after he read the letter. I think you should keep contact, I know you need to be alone, but, we need to know if something happens to you. Please, consider it?" She had to do this. She had to. Everyone would go crazy if they didn't know she was ok.

"Once every five years. I'll find you. I promise. Tell them I love them. Everyone please. Hug them all, and tell them I'll be back. Emmett, please. You really are the best brother, you know that, right? I have to go. I'm sorry. I have to see the world, I have to live. I'll see you later Em." She told me standing up, She started walking backwards as she talked. After see was done she took of a run and I knew not to follow.

"Bye Bella Boo."


	5. Chapter 5

**2010**

**Emmett POV**

"Have you seen her yet?" Alice asked me, her voice hollow.

"Not yet. Have you talked to Jasper?" I asked back.

"Not yet."

Jasper left 3 years ago, he calls once a week telling Alice he's keeping his diet and tells her he loves her. He'll send her gifts in the mail, letters, anything. But he couldn't be here, not with all the emotions. He stuck it out so long, and then he just couldn't do it anymore. Though, I really don't blame him.

I looked at Alice as she walked up the stairs, her pink bunny slippers dragging as she went.

Alice was the shell of what she used to be. Her eyes were always dark, her clothes never matched, her shoes were slippers or old tennis shoes. She didn't wear make up, her hair was barely brushed. She stopped having visions about 30 years back. But I think the thing that really changed about her, is that she gave up hope. For Bella, and for Edward.

Edward usually calls once a month or two. He says he's traveling, but we all know he's looking for Bella. He hasn't been the same since he read that letter.

Rose and I are the only ones that live with Alice. Esme and Carlisle live on Esme's Island. It keeps there mind off the time. They've been there for 23 years.

Rose doesn't talk much. Not even to me. Sometimes ill walk in the bedroom and catch her reading some of the letters Bella has sent. After that she's usually better. For a few days she'll smile and laugh, but I can still see the empty look in her eyes.

I'm not the same guy I was, but I'm not nearly as bad as everyone else. I can still talk and laugh. I still make the occasional joke here and there. But I guess that's because I've SEEN Bella, when everyone else hasn't.

I can't say seeing her is the biggest privilege. Sure, I get updates on what she's doing and I get to hug her. But I also have to see her dark eyes, new scars that she attained, hear her cries, and feel her distance.

5 years ago when I saw her, I almost didn't recognize her.

* * *

**5 years ago.**

"Emmett!" A scratchy voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw black eyes, dark hair, worn out old shorts and a black tank top with a large tear on one side. Then was a pink inflamed scar covering her shoulder and another on her leg.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked startled

"I met a few vampires. Nothing major." Her voice sounded like she hadn't talked in years. "Things are going great Emmett. You have no idea how happy I am." She told me smiling; well it came out looking pained and strange.

"You don't look happy." I told her honestly. "No thoughts about Edward?" I asked for the first time since she left.

Her face twisted into pain and her knees collapsed from under her. She wound her arms around her knees and let her hair fall to hind her face.

"EVERY DAY!" She shouted at me. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? HE IS ALWAYS ON MY MIND! EVERYTIME I WANT TO COME HOME! TO SEE MY FAMILY! JASPER AND ALICE! CARLISLE AND ESME! YOU AND ROSE! I CAN'T! BECAUSE I DESTROYED OUR FAMILY! EDWARD IS GONE! ESME AND CARLISLE LEFT! NOW IT'S ONLY YOU 4!" She got up and looked at me with complete depression.

"I ruined everything." She told me before walking away. My greatest regret is letting her walk away all those years ago, because right then, I learned never to go after her.

* * *

"Alice, Rose! I'm going out for a run!" I yelled threw the house not knowing where they both were.

I was hoping I'd see Bella. Because this time she wasn't walking away. I wanted my family back.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I ran threw the forest as fast as I could. I picked up a sent all too familiar a few hours back. It was Jaspers. I wondered if he and Alice were vacationing in Africa, but I only smelled his.

I stopped when I saw him, only him. He was beating his fists against a tree like a mad man. A small cell phone was on the ground. He soon picked it up and flung it as hard as he could then proceeded he put his back against the semi destroyed tree sliding down with his hands covering his face.

I walked up cautiously.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly. His head shot up and he looked me over.

"Bella? Is that really you?" He asked standing up and walking over. I looked at his messy clothes and dirty hair. I nodded slowly. Talking wasn't my thing anymore.

"You look horrible." He told me wrapping his arms around me. I stiffened up and left my arms by my side.

"You do too. Where's Alice?" I asked. He looked down.

"Canada, Alaska, an Island, I don't really know. I call every few weeks, but other then that; I haven't seen her in 3 years." I pushed him away and looked at him hard.

"Why did you leave her!" I demanded.

"Why did you!" He demanded back. This time I looked down.

"I broke up the whole family Jasper. What am I going to do?" I pleaded to him.

"Do you want to come back?" He looked me over once again, looking at my scars and my dirty clothes. I wanted to tell him how I tried to forget, how I learned about every culture, he vampires I met, fought, but only one I had ever loved. I wanted to tell him how I had pleaded that I was with them since the minute I left.

"I can't." I told him feeling my heart rip open again. I couldn't go back after all these years.

"I can feel so resistance behind that no."

"You don't understand Jasper."

"Then make me." He demanded and pleaded all at the same time.

"I ruined everything, how can I go back? They probably don't trust me, and hate me now." I told him honestly.

"They don't hate you. They miss you. And if you don't come back, then you broke your promise, to EVERYONE!" He pointed accusing me.

"Ok." I finally gave in. and strangely enough, the excruciating whole in my chest dimmed in pain a little.

* * *

**Edward POV**

She's never coming back. Ill never see her again. Never.

I rocked back and forth slowly thinking. This is all I ever really did.

I needed her like humans needed water. I couldn't live with out her. But she was never coming back.

The phone Alice made me carry with me started ringing. It flashed an unknown number. If it was a wrong number they'd hang up, if it was my family they'd know I never say hello.

I picked up the phone and heard voices.

"Emmett I swear!"

"Keep trying Edward! Ill get Carlisle and Esme!"

"Rose! Try Jasper again!"

"Edward, are you there?" It was Alice. Her voice was unusually perky.

"Yes."

"I saw something Edward!" She exclaimed. I stilled my motions; Alice hadn't seen anything since … she left.

"What did you see?" I asked hoping it was … B_ella_

"YOU! I saw you coming home." She exclaimed again. I let the air I had been holding in.

"No Alice. I-"

"And I saw Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Me, and Bella." She finished and my ears perked up.

"You saw?"

"I saw her coming home Edward. How fast can you get to Forks Washington in that house we own?" She asked and I stood up and started to run.

"4 days tops." I told then hung up.

I was going to see Bella. MY Bella.

* * *

**Alice POV**

For the first time in SO long I felt like I could breathe. Like there was something I should look forward to.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett is something wrong?" Carlisle asked with his usual monotone voice.

"Forks Washington, how long will it take you to get there?" My voice sounded happier, louder, better.

"1 week. Why?" A small bit of hope entered his voice.

"Family reunion. See you there." And with that I hung up.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

"Honey, its time to go home." I told her kissing her deeply for the first time in too long.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Jasper? Where are we going?" I asked after running for 7 hours straight.

"Hunting. Where going to Washington. It's a long plain ride."

"How do you know Emmett rose and Alice will be there?" I asked again.

"I'm counting on Alice having a vision. Though she hasn't had a vision since you left." He told me before we both caught sent of a pack of lions ahead.


End file.
